Beyond Two Souls
by mercilessfangirl.exe
Summary: Eris and Iris were twins, identical ones mirroring each other's image. And they were fathered by Tywin and branded as Lannisters for an unknown reason, the truth was buried along with their true mother's grave. However, Cersei remained spiteful at her new sisters, tormenting them had served her quite a pleasure but her brothers weren't very fond for that matter.


_****A/N:** **This is actually my first time writing for ASOIF and yeah there's two OCs at the moment, can't say if they'll grow less or more. And rating is still unstable, anyway, I hope you like it :)****_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Secret**

The road to Winterfell was rough as it was tedious by every minute that had passed. Each time the wheels of the carriage carrying its passengers rolled on a rock, they nearly hit their heads as it bounced. Quite a headache for some, but what was more infuriating was riding the whole journey with Cersei, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms – her children's (except Joffrey) presence were much bearable – however with that supercilious smile and flippant tenor of hers, it made the only young lady who wore black at such occasion frown all the way until their arrival.

Eris was the name of the said girl in black, her hair in the lightest shade of gold that extended just the length below her breasts and its thin strands were barely seen under the sunlight as it were like the thread of the spiders'.  
Unlike the surrounding golden heads with her, she had azure orbs for eyes instead of jades, she had worn her mask of indifference and remained as quiet as the calm skies, it was never safe around good or bad liars after all.  
The weather of Winterfell that was closely ahead was already affecting her poor condition, weakening her much more from her usual unhealthy state.

And she had a sister, an identical twin named Iris, but she was left in King's Landing due to a summer cold. The girl had been treated with less care far too much, but it may be for her own good to not attract much attention.  
In contrast with Eris, Iris was buoyant though not as bright as the other but often loved even so. Iris had always been the little flower parched in the light of dawn as she let Eris be the shadow lurking on her back pulling her strings.

Unbeknownst to the world, the sisters kept a secret; their identities, they'd never let anyone know which one was Eris or Iris and if they do, it was often a lie. While they were young and clueless of the happenings around them, they were left as two and taken as two, never one, never be separated forever.

And likely among the two, Eris was prone to puzzling others as she always introduced herself as her other sister. It was only for _them _to know.  
Whoever was the eldest in the twins was a mystery that they too hadn't learned.

"A rare sight to see you without your sister," Cersei remarked with a mocking smile upon noticing the grim look on Eris and it was rare indeed, the twins were usually inseparable.

"My sister is quite sickly, Your Grace," both of them knew why but it was one of the Queen's rare talents to hit a certain weaknesses of someone with each of her unkindly smiles. The thought of leaving her with Maester Pycelle made her Eris' stomach reel, she should not have left her in King's Landing on her own.

"So it seems."  
Eris and Iris were branded as Lannisters by Tywin himself, though no one could say if they were really his bastard daughters. He never said a word and neither of the two or his family asked questions about it. His sons treated them with love and respect as if they were siblings by blood.  
However, the people still often made whispers that the twins were indeed Tywin's bastard daughters to an unknown lady of Westeros which was why they were of value to take another breath in this world and in return they were loathed by Cersei, his eldest child, "Though might I say, she may die a dog's death behind your back," said the queen as she took a sip of summerwine from her golden goblet, her index finger pointed to the outside vastness of the North from their wheelhouse, "We're quite far from home." Her gesture only portrayed that there was no going back if something were to happen to Iris, they'd surely just throw her cold corpse at some hole if ever without any burial rites as the Queen would command it. Robert Baratheon would surely not care outside wars, whores and wines.

Cersei couldn't help but smirk at the idea but then frown scornfully as she remembered that one day that changed her life in a flash. Tywin arrived at Casterly Rock with two little doll-faced girls, their skins pale and their eyes blue as the seas. As he fathered them, he later announced to his children that they were their sisters, it was appalling and Cersei's qualms to her new sisters soon turned into little acts of torment as words could strangle hearts.  
Eris and Iris only wanted to grasp peaceful solitude but now that Cersei was queen, it became beyond their reach, she had always been resentful, always thinking they were more valuable than her considering they weren't proven Lannisters by blood and yet their lord father cared enough to have brought them to his home and carry his name.

She had snapped off their fangs before the twins could sunk it into her neck, or so that was what she thought.

Hatred is poison that may kill slowly but surely fatal.

"Why do you ostracize us so?" Eris wondered about that for a long time but haven't heard the right answer.

Cersei didn't feel the need respond to such question, "Get... out." She only smiled sardonically then yelled to the horseman and commanded for halt, she didn't care if they journeyed for days and was in a hurry to arrive at the destination, she'd kick her out with the heel of her shoe herself if it weren't for her little children silently eyeing them with confusion. At least she had a bit of lenience to avoid doing so.

The carriage stopped as told and so Eris descended from the ride with the slight watery appearance on her once calm blue eyes. At short glance at the pack that went pass her as she ceased to move an inch from where she was, she witnessed the king's men; bannermen, sworn swords, freeriders and knights flocked together with the golden banners of a crowned stag of House Baratheon as they raised it over their heads honorably. But she couldn't care less, she felt like a cast out everywhere she and her sister went, none of them bothered to even ask why she out of the Queen's wheelhouse and none looked her way, they just kept their pace straight and forward continuously.

As she set foot on the foreign land, her body chilled to the bones despite the layers of the fur she wore thicker than her body.

Ser Jaime Lannister and his little brother Tyrion were only ones who halted and dismounted from their steeds to see their little sister who looked like she was about to cry her rage out but couldn't as she swallowed her pointless sobs, and the brothers knew why the moment they met Eris' eyes.

"Sister, are you well?" Jaime was first to had came beside her, his hair resembling molten gold unlike hers and calm green eyes looked deep into her blue gems. He was gentle as ever toward Eris, a little too gentle for Cersei's liking.

"Yes."

Then came after her side was Tyrion, his hair in a rusty shade of gold, his eyes were both of green and black, and he was only half the size of his older brother. Beauty seemed to have denied him all throughout and his stunted legs weren't very good for running, "An upsetting trip, do you agree?" he asked as he puffed in a deep breath, the girl nodded, "I'm sure Winterfell will be pleasant than just a dump of snow." The little man smiled as to cheer her up even a bit.

"More pleasant than King's Landing, I hope," she returned his smile, though hers was forced as she jested, "If not, I'll bury myself in the snow."  
With a relieved sigh, Tyrion mounted back to his horse.

She seemed indignant than downcast as Jaime observed, "Oh, we wouldn't want that to happen. Now come on, we can't talk in the middle of the road," he effortlessly carried her up his horse as though she was a child from years ago they met, "And up we go."

"I'm not a child, Jaime," she frowned.

"Sure you are," he smirked at her reaction then mounted himself as well, his horse neighed as some sort of agreement, "Minus the attitude, your pout could surely show it." She was a lady now and he knew it well himself.

She sighed, "Do you think my sister will be all right?"

Jaime hummed and thought for a few seconds then spoke up with his known grin, "That depends. Who, among the twins am I talking to right now?"  
Who was the one with the summer cold? Who was the one who had been ill since birth? He thought to himself.  
Jaime had been curious every time he had the chance to talk to at least one of them and he rarely had the time to speak to them ever since he joined the kingsguard but his treatment was fair and equal for the twins.  
Eris' eyes had a spark that he couldn't seem to decipher as he looked into them. But then he realized he saw nothing in them, just emptiness.

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."

He sneered at the seemingly harmless threat as she rested her head on his metaled chest and closed her eyes. This girl couldn't even kill a fly, he thought, but a part of him still wondered how in seven hells could someone he took care of and loved for years had said that to him.

Perhaps it was a wrong question at a wrong person.

* * *

_**Another A/N: I have to be honest that I'm not as good as GRRM for a writer, but might as well give me a chance anyway, right? ****If you think it's worth the read, might as well review and tell me what you think or point out some plot holes or mistakes to help me continue. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
